


let me see you (stripped down to the bone)

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breathplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Baekhyun, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekji has a surprise for Yixing. Yixing has a surprise for Baekji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me see you (stripped down to the bone)

Yixing’s breath stills as Baekji steps into the bedroom. She’d told him to sit in the chair in the corner and wait, so he knows something’s up, but he hadn’t expected this.

Baekji is dressed in something he vaguely recognizes as clothes. It’s more straps than actual fabric, Yixing thinks. He dimly registers music coming from the speakers in the other corner of the room. It’s slow, with a measured beat.

He watches as Baekji steps back and forth to the rhythm to get a feel for it. Her thighs flex under the netting of her stockings. Yixing swallows hard at the thought of being between them.

Her hands go from hanging loosely at her sides to the thighs Yixing so loves, then glide up to her hips. They rest there for a bit as Baekji turns around. She’s rotating her pelvis in time with the music, letting Yixing get a good view of her barely-covered ass. He feels his pants get tighter as his eyes rove over Baekji’s form.

The song hits its chorus and Baekji rakes her hands over the not-quite-shirt she’s wearing. She gracefully takes it off to reveal Yixing’s favorite bra: pink cups covered by black lace. Baekji always says it’s a bit tacky, but Yixing likes what he likes. And he definitely likes this bra, if the tension against his zipper is any indication.

Next, Baekji goes after the skirt (which is more like a belt, honestly). She shimmies it down to her knees, then lets gravity take it down to pool around her heels. Stepping out just as the song hits a crescendo, she takes deliberate steps towards Yixing’s chair. His skin heats up and he squirms in his seat. She’s flushed as she stands beside him.

Now she’s only in a thong, bra, and those delicious stockings. Desire burns under Yixing’s skin as he resists the urge to touch. It’s torture, but the best kind, and he doesn’t want to break the spell Baekji seems to be under. He’d never seen her look so powerful; the dark lipstick coating her mouth is making him think terribly dirty things about it getting smeared.

Baekji slowly, deliberately, raises a leg and rests her heel on an arm of the chair. Yixing’s eyes travel hungrily over her thigh and he clenches fists into the fabric of his pants. Baekji chuckles at that and moves to torment him further.

Yixing lets out a high whine when Baekji’s hand reaches towards him and settles on his shoulder. She slots her leg between his side and the arm of the chair, then does the same with her other leg. He feels the heat of her unbearably close and can’t help himself. His hand rushes to cup her face and he all but smashes their lips together.

Baekji rolls her hips and giggles when Yixing moans into her mouth. He moves a hand to her breast and the giggle turns into a breathy _shit_. She’s rolling her hips in earnest now, and Yixing can tell she’s loving the reactions she gets out of him.

As much as he enjoys this, Yixing is impatient at the thought of watching Baekji come undone. He pushes his hands under her legs and lifts her as he stands, gently setting her onto the bed. He kisses her as he pushes her back onto the pillows, then moving to her neck to suck a bruise into the soft skin. Baekji keens at the sensation and Yixing grins.

He straddles her hips and continues to kiss down her body, moving lower on the bed when he comes to her stomach. The music continues from the corner, a new song now, and Baekji is mouthing the words between her light groans. Cute.

Yixing relishes the squeak he elicits when he nibbles at Baekji’s inner thigh. She’d been teasing him with them for far too long now and he intends to get revenge.

As the current song ends, Yixing pulls away and looks at the aftermath of his attentions. Baekji’s inner thighs are mottled with red and purple marks where he’d bitten. He’d worry, but Baekji has been moaning through all of it. He does, however, make a mental note to clean each mark after this.

His focus settles on the meeting of Baekji’s thighs, now, and he almost licks his lips. Baekji suddenly moves, sitting up, and tries to look indignant despite the messy hair and flushed cheeks.

“Nuh-uh. No way.” She pushes at his shoulders and Yixing lets her guide him to his back, bemused. “If you go down on me now, you’ll get all excited and fuck me right afterwards.” Yixing doesn’t see the problem with this. Baekji notices his confusion and adds, “Well, then I wouldn’t get to go down on _you_.”

He laughs at that, amusement breaking through the haze of arousal. “I can think of a compromise, actually.” Baekji nods eagerly at that. “I should probably undress first, though.”

Their eyes both flit to Yixing’s tented pants and Baekji quickly moves to take them off. She drags them down his legs expertly and throws them on the floor, followed by his boxers. With a shrug, she removes her heels and lets them fall onto the pile.

She then turns back to face Yixing. “So, about that compromise?”

Yixing nods, making a circle in the air with his finger. “Turn around,” he rasps out.

Baekji complies, knowing where this is going, but that doesn’t stop her squawk when Yixing hauls her hips towards his face. Yixing bites down a laugh, choosing instead to focus on the hair tickling his thighs. Baekji’s breath ghosts over his erection and he takes in a deep breath of his own.

Baekji’s ass is just as soft as always when he finally gets his hands on it, squeezing hard at the skin. She moves her head up and Yixing can hear her panting lightly. She lets out a gasp when Yixing hooks his finger into the string of her thong and moves it to the side.

Grinning, Yixing stretches his neck to get closer to Baekji’s heat. He licks experimentally, once, before pressing his tongue harder into her folds. This is the best part, in his opinion. Here is where he can get Baekji screaming for more, screaming for _him_. It never gets any less satisfying.

When he slips a finger in, Baekji’s body shudders and she lets out a long moan. Yixing’s cock throbs at that, and Baekji seems to come back to herself for a second. Her back arches as she leans down to take Yixing’s head into her mouth.

It’s Yixing’s turn to shudder and he pulls his tongue back to whisper a curse, then resumes with more vigor than before. Baekji’s moans make her throat hum while she bobs up and down on Yixing’s cock. The feeling is very nearly too much, too satisfying, for him. She reaches the base and drags her tongue side to side, bringing a groan out of Yixing. He smiles, though, knowing he’d just told her about how much he likes that the other day.

His whole body is buzzing as he continues his work, hands a bit less steady now that Baekji is licking stripes up his cock. He adds another finger and twists them with each push in, using his mouth to bite at the bits of Baekji’s thighs he can reach. (He really has a thing for them, he realizes.)

With his thumb rubbing at her clit, Baekji announces that she’s about to come. Yixing recognizes the sharp gasps that always happen when Baekji is close and doubles his efforts. It isn’t too long before Baekji throws her head back, letting the cold air breeze against Yixing’s cock, and begins using some of the foulest language he’s heard from her in a while. She clenches around Yixing’s fingers as he keeps bringing them in and out, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Her moans taper off slowly and Yixing makes to lick at her clit again. Baekji twists around and pushes his head away, murmuring something about “too sensitive.” Yixing pouts at her; she knows this is something he looks forward to. Baekji just rolls her eyes at him and throws her leg over to his other side.

She’s sitting now, her face red and breathing shallow. Yixing is still disappointed, but he smirks at her condition. Her face flushes darker when she notices and she throws a pillow at him. “Cocky motherfucker,” she manages to grind out through her teeth.

Yixing’s laughter is muffled by the pillow, and he moves it away to look down at himself. Dark red lipstick is smeared at the base of his cock and he throbs at the sight. It’s Baekji’s turn to laugh now and Yixing watches her face light up, feeling a mix of arousal and fondness.

A new song bursts out from the corner and they both turn to look at the speakers in surprise. It's slow, almost languid, with a heavy-handed beat. Yixing turns his head back to face Baekji, who's back to blushing. Her eyes light up with purpose and she gets that same look from before on her face. She's back to feeling powerful and Yixing can tell from the way she straddles his hips and presses down on his chest.

Her soft hand reaches behind her, to where Yixing can't see. He feels it, though, when she grips his cock and can't help but take in a sharp breath. Baekji smirks above him but he's too turned on to be indignant. Instead it makes him want her more, want her hand on his throat instead.

Before Yixing can contemplate this new idea, he's yanked out of his head and keening as Baekji settles onto his erection. And now he's unable to catch his breath before Baekji starts rolling her hips to the beat. He remembers how smoothly she'd moved during her dance, how her hands had glided over her body...

He reaches to grip the soft skin of her ass but Baekji slaps his hands away. He begins to voice a question, an objection of some sort, and finds his hands held above his head. The sensation is different but not at all unpleasant. Combined with the unhurried way Baekji is fucking him, it feels pretty good. Still new, but definitely intriguing.

One hand leaves his wrists and settles in the crook of his neck. He's panting now, yearning for more, and Baekji has evidently noticed. She flashes a smile and moves her hand to his neck. It's a soft touch and she fans her fingers over Yixing's windpipe with curiosity on her face. He nods and gives her a small smile, which she returns just before her eyes flit back to his neck.

Yixing feels hypersensitive of his breathing but looks up at Baekji with confidence. He feels the fingers tighten on his windpipe and fights the urge to panic. Baekji is still rolling her hips and grips a bit harder now. Something about Baekji on top of him controlling what he feels leaves him... well, breathless.

Baekji starts increasing the speed of her hips now, beginning to bring them up and down on Yixing. If he was nearly overwhelmed before, he must be short-circuiting now.

Spots dance in his vision and he taps on Baekji's hand with his still-restrained fingers. His throat is left bare and the cold air is less than likable. After a deep gulp of air he nods up at Baekji again, who puts her hand back and holds tighter than before.

In addition, she rocks her hips harder and leans down to kiss Yixing. It's sloppy, rushed, but the urgency is making Baekji groan into Yixing's mouth. Whatever song is playing starts to reach its crescendo and Baekji mimics its rhythm again. The increased speed paired with the decreased air pushes Yixing towards an orgasm, something he notes with bemusement.

Above him, Baekji's face is reddening and her moans are increasing in volume. Her hand slips off Yixing's neck and he takes another deep breath, then reaches to grab her hand and drag it back. She notices but does nothing to prevent it, too close to her climax to do much other than go with it

Her grips tightens when she comes and Yixing feels the same sensation in two places as she clenches around his cock. It's enough to set him off as well, with a garbled shout that barely makes it past his lips.

Baekji moves her hand away again and brings both down to Yixing's sides, hugging him lazily. He leans up to kiss her forehead and settles back into the pillows, already feeling sleep pulling at him. Before she passes out, Baekji mumbles about how _that was new_ and Yixing grumbles his agreement. But they’ll have to wait to talk more about it until Yixing can keep his eyes open.


End file.
